O Aniversário da Kimiko
by pvm123456
Summary: Kimiko está fazendo aniversário! Mas Raimundo não tem exatamente uma “Memória de Elefante”...[ONESHOT] Sim, o Summary tá tosco, mas a história ta melhor!


O aniversário da Kimiko.

Lembrança "Vaga".

Kimiko está no telefone com Keyko, falando como sempre.

Kimiko: O quê? Não! Ele não fez isso! Jura? Ele disse isso? Jura?

Raimundo: Fala sério? Nossa! imitando a Kimiko

Kimiko: Espera Keyko.

Kimiko soca Raimundo.

Raimundo: Au! Isso doeu!

Kimiko: O quê? Nada, só foi o chato do Raimundo... (Raimundo usa o Vento para pegar o celular) Ei! Me devolve!

Keyko: Não é aquele garoto que você...

A mão de Raimundo pega fogo.

Raimundo: Ai! Ta queimando! Ta quente! AI!

Kimiko pega o celular que ia caindo no chão.

Kimiko: Desculpa Keyko, eu tive que cuidar de certos ventos...

Raimundo aparece e liga a viva voz. Todos começam a escutar.

Keyko: Eh... Vento propaga o Fogo né Kimiko! Kimiko?

Raimundo desliga a viva voz.

Raimundo: Oi Keyko, aqui é o Raimundo, você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei da Kimiko?

Keyko: Bom eu...

Kimiko: RAIMUNDO! DEVOLVA-ME MEU CELULAR AGORA!

Raimundo começa a correr com Kimiko atrás.

Raimundo: Diz logo! Senão eu vou fritar!

Keyko: No primeiro dia no Templo a Kimiko disse que...

Kimiko: SALTO JUDOLETTE! FOGO!

Kimiko salta em chamas para frente de Raimundo e pega o celular.

Raimundo: Não sabia que gostava tanto de mim Kimiko!

Kimiko cora bastante.

Kimiko: Eu não gosto de você! Grrr...

Kimiko vai para a fonte.

Kimiko: Diga-me que você não disse a ele!

Keyko: E não disse! Eu nunca diria isso ao cara com a voz mais bonita que eu já vi! Ele é gato como nas fotos que você mandou?

Kimiko: O Raimundo inventou? Ufa!

Omi: O quê aconteceu acolá?

Raimundo: É o quê aconteceu aqui Omi! E eu não sei...

Omi: Raimundo, por um acaso sabe que dia é amanhã?

Raimundo: Sexta ué, 15 de março!

Omi: Alem disso...

Raimundo: Num sei não...

Omi bate na testa e leva Raimundo até os quartos, mostrando um calendário com 15 de março vermelho.

Omi: E...

Raimundo: Você rabiscou aqui? Ta crescendo é?

Omi bate de novo e pega uma foto dos quatro com Omi pulando em cima de Raimundo.

Raimundo: Agora eu me lembro!

Omi: Finalmente!

Raimundo: Foi com você que eu deixei essa foto! Eu pedi de volta lembra!

Omi bate na testa mais uma vez e aponta para Kimiko na foto.

Raimundo: Eh, a Kimiko tava muito bonita naquele dia... Mas por que me mostrou isso?

Omi: Bate na testa A minha cabeça vai sair se eu bater de novo!

Raimundo: Então pare ué!

Omi: Não lembra mesmo que dia é amanhã?

Raimundo: Eu preciso soletrar? N-A-O-!

Omi pula e pega Raimundo pela gola.

Omi: É O ANIVERSÁRIO DA KIMIKO SEU TONTO! NÃO CONSEGUE NEM LEMBRAR DO ANIVERSÁRIO DA NAMORADA!

Omi fica fumaçando.

Raimundo: Ela não é minha namorada!

Omi: Rancho de traz!

Raimundo: Tanto faz!

Omi: Isso também! Mas você já tem um presente?

Raimundo: To tão ruim quanto você amigo!

Omi: Que bom! O quê é?

Raimundo: Você tem um presente?

Omi: Ah! Claro que sim, usando a Áureas Garras de Tigre e com 50U$ que o Clay me deu eu comprei isso! Um Gato de XFH!

Raimundo: Um cartucho pra PDA? Como soube o quê era?

Omi: O Clay veio comigo...

Raimundo: Ai caramba! Eu não sei o quê dar pra Kimiko! Ela já ta brava comigo, e se ela pensar que eu esqueci o aniversário dela?

Omi: Ai você ganha outro soquinho de amor! Hi, há, há, há, há!

Raimundo: Ai laranjinha eu num tenho medo de te bater não viu!

Omi: Eu não sou laranja! Eu tenho cérebro pra lembrar das coisas!

Dojo: Gente! Vem rápido!

Todos se reúnem.

Mestre Fung: Um novo Shen Gong Wu acaba de se revelar.

Dojo abre o papiro.

Mestre Fung: Ah! A "Da Hippa Hoppa"!

Omi: Quem a possuir ganha a habilidade de... Falar em gíria? Que tipo de Shen Gong

Wu é esse Dojo?

Raimundo: Um dos inúteis com certeza! Se der pro Omi só vamos ouvir gírias erradas!

Omi: Ei!

Dojo: Sem tempo gente! Vamos buscar esse Shen Gong Wu e cair fora daqui! Essa coceira Shen Gong Wu ta me matando!

Todos sobem em Dojo e chegam numa montanha, Jack está lá com Wuia e com a Da Hippa Hoppa.

Jack: Da Hippa Hoppa! Ai Latões! Metam o pau neles ai! Se ligô na onda meu irmão?

Um Jack-bot olha pro outro e o outro faz sinal de dúvida com os braços.

Jack tira a Da Hippa Hoppa.

Jack: Jack-bots! Atacar!

Os robôs entendem dessa vez, mas os Monges já tem feito a Formação Dragão X-Kumai e pulverizaram todos os robôs, Jack cai e larga o Shen Gong Wu, Raimundo tenta pegar, mas Jack encosta o pé e ele começa a brilhar.

Jack: Raimundo, eu te desafio para um Duelo Xiaolin!

Raimundo: Escolhe um então!

Jack: Vai ser um Shen Yi Bu! O jogo é Corrida de Trenós motorizados! Meu Manto Prateado e Espelho Reverso contra suas Áureas Garras de Tigre e Shen Gaa Roo!

Raimundo: Ta legal, eu topo!

Jack e Raimundo: ENTÃO VAMOS! DUELO XIAOLIN!

O cenário se transforma e Raimundo e Jack ficam com roupas de Trenó.

Raimundo e Jack: GONG YI TAN PAI!

Jack: Espelho Reverso!

Um raio saído do Espelho Reverso atinge o Trenó de Raimundo e nada acontece, quando Raimundo dá a partida o Trenó vai pra trás.

Jack: Te vejo na linha de chegada! Se é que vai chegar lá! HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ!

Jack acelera a toda.

Raimundo: Droga!

Raimundo aperta a ré e o Trenó vai pra frente, Jack já está muito longe, mas Raimundo o alcança.

Raimundo: Áureas Garras de Tigre!

Raimundo corta o ar.

Jack: Manto Prateado!

Jack joga o Shen Gong Wu dentro do corte e ele vai para aquela dimensão.

Raimundo: Grrr...

Jack pega as Áureas Garras de Tigre de Raimundo.

Omi: O Raimundo não ta nem um pouco concentrado!

Clay: Ele ta mais desligado que o normal.

Kimiko: Será que aquele murro que eu dei nele foi demais?

Clay: Preocupada com o namoradinho é? Há, há, há, há, há, há...

Kimiko: Ora seu...

Raimundo: Eu tô vendo a linha de chegada!

Raimundo está na frente, Jack então tem uma idéia que preste.

Jack: Áureas Garras de Tigre!

Jack joga o seu Shen Gong Wu e ele abre um corte enorme de onde sai o Manto Prateado transformado e Raimundo bate nele.

Raimundo: AHHHHHH!

Jack: Thau! Otário!

O cenário se desfaz e Jack fica com os Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo: As Áureas Garras de Tigre não! HÁ!

Raimundo tenta pegar o Shen Gong Wu, mas Jack usa o Heli-bot e foge.

Jack: Manto Prateado!

Jack joga o Shen Gong Wu no ar e entra nele junto com Wuia.

Wuia: Pelo jeito finalmente conseguiu vencer!

Jack: Ei! Eu já venci outros desafios antes!

Omi: Raimundo, o quê ouve?

Raimundo sussurrando: Droga! Não dá mais pra comprar o presente pra Kimiko! Mas por que eu tô me preocupando tanto com isso? Será que eu...

Clay: Rai? Raimundo amigão... Alô, Terra pra Dragão do Ar!

Raimundo: Ah? O quê? A ta certo!

Kimiko: O quê?

Raimundo: Eh... Nada não. Vamos Dojo!

Dojo só levanta uma sobrancelha e parte para o Templo, lá todos vão treinar menos Raimundo que fica no quarto.

Raimundo: Droga! Eu não podia ter perdido! Eu tenho que pegar as Garras de Tigre do Spicer! Que Shen Gong Wu eu tenho? Língua de Saiping, Olho de Daschi, Espada da Tempestade, Búzio Leitor... Búzio Leitor de Mentes? O quê ta passando na cabeça de todo mundo? Búzio Leitor de Mentes!

Omi pensando: A festa da Kimiko é às 4 da tarde, tomara que o Dojo tenha preparado tudo!

Raimundo olha o relógio, 02h30min.

Clay pensando: Uh! Bateu uma fome agora!

Dojo está todo enrolado com balões e fitas, e está tentando pegar os balões de hélio que levantam vôo.

Dojo pensando: Por que eu tenho que arrumar tudo? Eu tenho 1500 anos! Pelo Fantasma de Daschi!

Kimiko pensando: Como o Rai é bonito! Tenho que ficar forte pra impressionar ele!

Raimundo fica todo corado e faz cara de malandro.

Raimundo: Opa! Agora eu fiquei interessado!

Kimiko pensando: A Keyko tem razão, ele é um gatinho mesmo!

Raimundo estava deslocando um osso pra não rir e estava prendendo a respiração.

Kimiko pensando: Ainda bem que ninguém pode me ouvir! Se alguém me ouvisse agora eu o mataria! Mas ele é tão legal!

Raimundo: OBRIGADO KIMIKO! HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÀHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ...

Kimiko: Ah?

Kimiko vai pro quarto e ela vê Raimundo rolando no chão de tanto rir e com o Búzio Leitor de Mentes na mão, ela cora e depois fica vermelha de raiva.

Kimiko: Raimundo seu IDIOTA!

Raimundo: O quê ouve com o "gatinho" eim? AHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ!

Omi: "Gatinho"?! Clay, você me deve um mês de tarefas! Eu disse que eles se amavam!

Clay: Eh... Omi!

Kimiko está encarando Omi com os olhos pegando Fogo.

Omi: Eu não disse nada!

Raimundo: Mas ela pensou!

Kimiko vira pra Raimundo e agarra-o pela gola, jogando ele na parede e segurando.

Clay: Vamos voltar depois pra não interromper o amasso dos pombinhos!

Kimiko: Se não quer queimar é MELHOR SAIR MESMO!

Clay: Sim´bora amigo!

Clay e Omi correm desesperados, como se eles fossem morrer se parassem, bem, a Kimiko ia matar eles parassem (tente sair vivo de uma briga de marido e mulher!).

Kimiko: ESCUTA AQUI RAIMUNDO! SE DISSER PRA ALGUEM O QUÊ OUVIU EU JURO QUE EU... EU...

Raimundo: Você o quê? Vai contar pros meus pais?

Kimiko: SE ELES AINDA TE QUISEREM TOSTADO!

Kimiko larga Raimundo.

Raimundo: Ô Cabeça de Vulcão perigosa!

Ela vira de novo e Raimundo usa o Vento para pular por cima dela e segue Omi e Clay, mas Kimiko não vai atrás, vai à direção oposta pensar, Raimundo volta para o seu quarto e são 3h00min.

Raimundo: Como o tempo vôo!

Raimundo vasculha mais suas coisas e acha a Capa de Sombras.

Raimundo: É isso!

Raimundo sai com a Capa de Sombras e com o Olho de Daschi e vai até a "discreta" mansão do Jack Spicer.

Raimundo: Olho de Daschi!

Raimundo abre um buraco na parede e entra por ele, não tinha guardas robôs então Raimundo pode ir direto até o laboratório do Jack, ele abre o armário, mas nada de Manto Prateado, Áureas Garras de Tigre ou Shen Gaa Roo.

Raimundo: Ué, cadê os Shen Gong Wu?

Jack: Procurando por isso?

Jack aparece com os Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo: Devolva-me as Garras!

Jack: Não! Jack-bots! Atacar!

Raimundo: ESTRONDO DE TUFÃO! VENTO!

Os Jack-bots giram num furacão e batem uns nos outros, Jack se assusta e foge, deixando cair as Garras.

Wuia: Não vai pegar o Shen Gong Wu!

Raimundo: Sai pra lá! Áureas Garras de Tigre!

Raimundo aparece em Copacabana, olha no relógio, 3h30min, ele vai numa loja que vende aquelas coisas de menina (nunca vou entender como um ser humano pode gostar daquilo!) e olha tudo.

Vendedor: Tentando achar um presente pra namorada?

Raimundo: Por que todo mundo diz que ela é minha namorada? Mas o quê você tem?

Vendedor: Bom...

No Templo... Dojo ta filmando tudo.

Clay, Omi e Dojo: PARABENS PRA VOCÊ! NESSA DATA QUERIDA! MUITAS FELICIDADES! MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!...

Kimiko: Muito obrigada pessoal! Não precisava!

Omi: Precisava sim Kimiko! Não íamos deixar uma data Gel la como essa esquecida.

Clay: Não é Gel la, é legal!

Omi: Isso também!

Kimiko: O quê eu ganhei?

Clay: Abre o meu!

Kimiko: É um... É um... Um chapéu rosa?

Clay: Cortesia dos Ranchos Baily!

Kimiko: Nem saiu nas lojas! Obrigada Clay!

Omi: O meu! O meu!

Kimiko: Um cartucho de PDA! Obrigada Omi! Eu tava precisando!

Mestre Fung: Esse presente é para você Kimiko! Espero que goste!

Kimiko: Um livro de golpes dos Xiaolins! Obrigada Mestre!

Dojo: Agora é minha vez!

Kimiko: Um colar de dentes!

Dojo: Dentes de Dragão! Num é pra qualquer um não viu!

Kimiko: Obrigada Dojo! Obrigada a todos, mas cadê o Raimundo?

Raimundo aparece com as Garras de Tigre no alto do céu caindo.

Raimundo: AHHHH! ESTRONDO DE TUFÃO! VENTO!

Ele amortece a queda com um furacão e está bem suado e com um buquê na mão.

Raimundo: Ai, minha cabeça... Ah? Começaram sem mim?

Kimiko: Onde estava?

Raimundo: Eu invadi a mansão do Spicer, lutei com robôs, roubei um Shen Gong Wu, fui pra Copacabana e...

Kimiko: Uou, uou, uou, espera um pouco! Você fez o Céu e o Inferno pra comprar o meu presente?

Raimundo: Pra você ver como eu me importo com você!

Raimundo cora com Kimiko, essa era mesmo a frase que ele queria? Pra ficar com ele sim, mas pra dizer em alto e bom som...

Kimiko pensando: Será que ele também sente o quê eu sinto por ele?

Omi: Clay, eu vou pegar o Búzio Leitor de Mentes!

Omi volta correndo e Dojo liga a câmera.

Omi: Búzio Leitor de Mentes!

Dojo, Clay e Omi se juntam próximos ao Shen Gong Wu para ouvir os pensamentos de

Raimundo e Kimiko.

Raimundo pensando: Kimiko, como eu te amo, mas eu sei que você deve ter alguém no Japão, mas como eu não tenho ninguém eu fico admirando seu amor.

Kimiko pensando: Raimundo, como eu te amo, mas eu sei que você deve ter alguém no Brasil, mas como eu não tenho ninguém eu fico admirando seu amor.

Omi: Isso é o quê eu chamo de sintonia!

Clay: A gente conta?

Dojo: Não, deixa a natureza rolar!

Raimundo: Eh... Kimiko, ta aqui o seu presente linda... Quer dizer amiga!

Kimiko: Obrigado Raimundo Kimiko cheira as rosas, são lindas!

Raimundo: Mais que você não...

Raimundo corou mais que tomate, "Por que eu disse isso meu Deus?".

Kimiko ficou tão vermelha quanto Raimundo: "Ele gosta de mim!".

Omi e Clay estavam rindo baixinho pra não estragar o momento.

Dojo: Ah garoto bonito! Isso vale ouro!

Raimundo: Desculpe ter chegado tarde pra sua festa Kimiko.

Clay: Você não perdeu o melhor momento da festa uai!

Raimundo: O quê?

Dojo, Clay e Omi: COM QUEM SERÁ! COM QUEM SERÁ! COM QUEM SERÁ QUE A KIMIKO VAI CASAR! ELA VAI CASAR! ELA VAI CASAR! ELA VAI CASAR QUANDO O RAIMUNDO SE FORMAR! HÁHÁHÁHÁ!

Raimundo: Vocês tão zoando né...

Kimiko vai comemorar com os amigos, mas Raimundo a segura.

Raimundo: Não ta esquecendo de alguma coisa?

Kimiko: ... Eh...

Dojo volta a filmar.

Raimundo puxa Kimiko e a beija, um beijo sem malícia, simples, mas que refletia como um espelho tudo o quê eles sentiam um pelo outro, tudo mesmo, qualquer sentimento que eles tivessem um pelo outro, estava sendo correspondido naquele instante, Omi estava vendo pela primeira vez dois humanos se beijando, Clay estava feliz com os dois amigos e Dojo, se orgulhando do Oscar que ia ganhar!

Raimundo: Agora pode ir comemorar!

Kimiko: Sem você não!

Os dois comemoram a noite inteira, no fim da festa, mais ou menos as 3 da madruga, todos desabaram na cama, Kimiko estava tão cansada que Raimundo teve que leva-la nos braços, e acabou desmaiando com ela, no dia seguinte, por volta do meio dia, Clay e Omi viram Raimundo e Kimiko no mesmo quarto, e vendo que estavam dormindo tão tranqüilamente um com o outro, resolveram deixa-los descansar, uma hora depois, Kimiko levanta e vê Raimundo ao seu lado.

Kimiko: Como um bebê!

Kimiko sai do quarto e deixa Raimundo, que dorme até 3 horas da tarde!

Raimundo: Ai! Sonozinho bom! Ah? Eu tô no quarto da Kimiko?

Raimundo olha em volta e sai, todos estão conversando.

Kimiko: Acordou Sr. Dorminhoco?

Raimundo: Acordei Bocejo, e ai, tem algum Shen Gong Wu?

Kimiko: Só fica sabendo se me der um beijo!

Raimundo ri e obedece.

Kimiko: Não, não tem nenhum!

Raimundo: Só por isso você tem que me compensar!

Kimiko beija a bochecha de Raimundo. Mestre Fung chega.

Mestre Fung: Meus jovens Monges chegou à hora que vocês mais gostam!

Raimundo: A que você libera a gente?

Mestre Fung: Não. É hora das tarefas!

Mestre Fung entrega uma lista ENORME de tarefas.

Raimundo: Aí, eu vou precisar de ajuda!

Kimiko: Não se preocupe, enquanto eu estiver aqui, eu vou cuidar pra você não se ferir!

Raimundo: Como assim? Ei! Espera Kimiko!

FIM

000000000000000000

Meu, ficou meio meloso no fim, mas, e aí, ficou bom?!


End file.
